Nursery
Nursery is a fanon character of Happy Tree Friends. Biography Nursery is a female light blue rabbit, who worked as a therapist and quite surprisingly very small, despite being adult. She always seen as grumpy and cold, yet kind and very helpful for her patients. Because of her short size, most characters are confused her for being a newborn, thus they treat her like a baby. She seems do not mind it at all, but can be very frustrated by the way people treat her over the time. Despite that, however, Nursery is very excellent as a therapist, she able to make them with mental illness go through their life normally with some helps from her. Though, she is trying to research about mental illness, mostly where they are coming from. While she helps people with mental illnesses, Nursery is however, never really liking towards those who have problems mental but barely go to counsel nor therapy to control it. And for some reasons, she hates Delliumrium more than anyone else. Her deaths mostly involve being crushed and decapitated. Backstory Nursery is born with a birth defect called dwarfism, which causing her body becomes smaller than any babies. Most of the time, she is very frustrated by the people as well the children treat her like someone who younger than her, she then tries to improve people that she is not a child. So she goes to school and learns about biology, psychology, science. She eventually graduate from a high school and take a job as a therapist. While in her time as a therapist, Nursery wants to have normal size like the other people, she do not find any solutions for her problem. Until when she meets Snarky, she finally has a chance to talk her. A lot people said that Snarky has made weird medicines, so Nursery goes to her office and she needs her help to have a normal size. The former agrees and makes two potions for the latter; one contains chemical make body normal sized, while other contains chemical make body small. Nursery thanks to her and goes back to her office, but how unlucky she is, that she must babysit Yum Yum. She can not do anything to avoid it, so she babysits the axolotl. When someone calls Nursery for her help, Yum Yum is aged up by drinking a potion. Nursery, on the other hand, tries to control her behavior but gets splashed by the small size chemical. Her body becomes much smaller and Yum Yum remains in adolescent size. Episodes Starring *Nursery Crimes *Nursery and Cast *Sitting Babies *The Baby Formula *A Hiss-understanding *Size-mic Activity Featuring *Flynn Sees a Shrink *Ken Doll *Cursed Quail *Life-O-Suction *Pocket Pets *Quack Under Pressure *Mega-phone Man *Influ-END-za *Hat's All, Folks! *Inhospitable Hospital Appearances *Paws-Ships Were Meant to Flay *Ripped to Pieces *The Hospice Project Deaths #Nursery Crimes - Flattened by tire. #Flynn Sees a Shrink - Crushed by mop handle after being shrunken. #Sitting Babies - Crushed by TV. #Cursed Quail - Crushed by Brohdy. #Life-O-Suction - Partially destroyed when Sluggy bursts. #Pocket Pets - A chunk of her waist is bitten off. #The Hospice Project - Crushed by a wheelchair. #Hat's All, Folks! - Killed by deli slicer. #A Hiss-understanding - Possibly digested by Tangles (debatable). #Size-mic Activity - Stomped on by giant Snapper. Kill count *Cub - 1 ("Sitting Babies") *Sluggy - 1 ("Life-O-Suction") List of occupations *Therapist - Almost every episodes. *Wheelchair service - Nursery and Cast. *Babysitter - Sitting Babies. Trivia *She is way much smaller than Cub-sized characters, but larger than insects. *In episode of "The Baby Formula", it shows she was shrunken as a result of contact with one of Dr. Goat's experiments, although it was later hinted that it may have been made up and she was already naturally small. **At the date of 22nd October 2018, the creator finally officially releases the backstory of her as well re-new her bio. *As for February 28th 2019, she has given new look and more bigger clothing as well her size changed into more smaller than usual she is. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Rabbits Category:Mammals Category:Free to Use Category:Grumpy characters Category:Small characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Lagomorph Category:Sugar&spice's characters Category:Redesigned characters Category:Not Free to Ship